The present invention relates generally to access ramps, and more specifically to manually-operated ramps for handicapped access.
To enhance the lives of mobility-impaired individuals, lifts, ramps, and other devices are known for providing access to vehicles such as vans, minivans, buses, and the like to those confined to wheelchairs or mobility scooters. For example, lifts are sometimes installed in the doorway of a full-sized van or bus. Lifts generally include a platform that is moveable from the ground surface to the floor level of the van or bus. Power for moving the platform is usually provided by electric motors or hydraulic cylinders.
Often, the lower vehicle floor height provided by minivans and similar vehicles allows ramps to be installed instead of lifts. Different types of ramps include folding ramps, swing-out ramps, and ramps that are stored within a cassette provided in the floor of the vehicle. Each type of ramp is generally moveable between a deployed position for providing access to the vehicle, and a stowed position where the ramp is moved to a position inside the vehicle structure. Ramps can be moved between the stowed and deployed positions automatically or manually. Automatic ramps generally use electric motors, hydraulics, or pneumatics to move the ramp between the stowed and deployed positions. Manually operated ramps are generally stowed or deployed by grasping the ramp itself.